All Ready There
by Frank A Wandering Soul
Summary: What I think happened on the last night of Sunnydale. The Scoobie Gang and potentials make phone calls home.This is slash and a x-over.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy or Angel they belong to Joss. If I did own them Xander would have been on screen a lot more and would probably be kinda slutty just cuz I want to see him with other really hot guys like Angel and Spike. I also do not own the songs which lyrics show up in this story thank you.

**Warning:** This is slash people which means boyXboy loven, if you don't like don't read. Xander/Angel, Xangel, OOC to be safe.

)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O

They new the ending was near. So the Slayer and her friends spent the night with there loved ones. Some on the phone others at home.

Xander paced the Magic Box waiting for Buffy to get off the phone with her dad. Once she was done she joined the others at the table.

Spike wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. Xander was the last of the room filled with potentials and his other friends

to use the phone. He lifted the cradle and dialed the number he held dear to his heart. "Baby?" A familiar male voice was heard and tears

sprang to Xander's eyes. "Hi hunny. I know its late for you but I just wanted to hear your voice." He could hear Connor and Jessica in the

background playing. "It's ok. I love you."

"I love you too." A little voice came on the phone and Xander chuckled softly. "Daddy when are you coming home?" Connor asked and

Xander responded with the first thing he could think of. "I'm all ready there, take a look around. I'm the sunshine in your hair. I'm the

shadow on the ground, I'm the whisper in the wind. I'm your imaginary friend and I know I'm in your prayers. Oh I'm all ready there."

"Sorry daddy I have to go to bed. I love you."

"I love you too Connor. Give your sister a kiss for me. Sweet dreams." Xander sent a small prayer to anyone who was listening to take care

of his children as his lover, husband, and mate came back on the phone. "I really miss you darling. Don't worry about the kids they'll be

alright. Wish I was in your arms lying right there beside you but I know I'll be in your dreams tonight…" Xander was crying now silent to not

upset his love. The others watched shocked at not knowing there friend like they thought. Even Spike could not hear who he was talking to

and the others watched wishing they could help him. "…And I will gently kiss your lips, touch you with my finger tips. So turn out the light and

close your eyes." Xander let his eyes slip shut as he felt the ghostly touch of his mate from afar. "I'm already there don't make a sound. I'm

the beat in your heart, I'm the moon shining down. I'm the whisper in the wind and I'll be there till the end. Can you feel the love that we

share? Oh I'm already there."

"We may be a thousand miles apart but I will be with you were ever you are. I'm already there. I love you sweetie. I hope to be home soon"

"Be safe and have a good night. I love you too."

They exchanged farewells and hung up. Xander hung his head and cried.

Hours later, though it felt like days they all looked at the hole that was once Sunnydale. Spike sat in the safety of the bus and soon one by one

they all climbed on and headed to LA. It took them all day to get there since everyone was to tired to drive. Parking in front of the Hyperion Hotel

they could see the children playing in the lobby. Xander just stood and watched as the others walked in. Welcoming words were given to all and

introductions of the potential slayers to the LA gang. Xander, with a smile on his face, finally entered his home. The second he walked in he was

ambushed with cries of daddy and two small bodies collided with his legs. He bent down and lifted up his two little miracles. Hugs and kisses

exchanged Cordelia took Jessica and Wesley took Connor. Xander turned to his husband and after a brief moment flew into his arms with a shout

of glee. As Angel's lips touched his own Xander knew that no matter what as long as he had Angel and his children to come home to he would

always be ok, and no matter where in the world he was his heart would always be here.


End file.
